Le fil
by Synmelya
Summary: Pour votre sécurité, l'auteur vous conseille de ne pas lire cet OS." Non, Kanda ne fait pas de couture, mais il aime la guimauve. Le rapport? Aucun. Sinon, Lavi n'aime pas sa chambre. Il préfère celle de Kanda, parce qu'il y a Kanda. Yuvi.


Je ne me souviens même plus comment j'ai bien pu écrire une connerie pareille. C'est nul, c'est niais, c'est bouaaah. Bouaaah, oui. En fait, je l'ai écrit bien avant un OS à peu près similaire (Visite Nocturne) mais j'ai jamais osé le poster, tellement j'en ai honte. M'enfin là, je m'ennie, et puis j'avais envie de marquer le coup. Un vieux OS parce qu'aujourd'hui, je vieillis, ahahahahahah. Voilà, j'ai pas de cadeaux alors du coup, je me donne mon propre cadeau d'anniversaire: Un OS en moins à poster, uh.

For your safety I conseille you to pas lire cet OS, because il fait peur, and en plus he is bizarre. Oui, je sais, mon anglais est génial.

* * *

Il était mort et vivant à la fois. Son cœur était mort, son corps était vivant. Ses yeux clos étaient sombres, comme le ciel dehors, à cette heure de la nuit. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, comme son âme. Son âme damnée, son âme meurtrie par des années de guerre et de souffrance.

Son corps fin, puissant, reposait sur son lit, endormi, immobile. Sa poitrine musclée se soulevait et s'abaissait, lentement, dans un rythme régulier. Aucun autre bruit que celui de sa respiration ne troublait le silence de la pièce, hormis peut-être le vent qui s'infiltrait à travers les carreaux fissurés.

Une chambre sombre, autant que celui qui l'habitait. Rien, à part cette fleur, ne laissait supposer que quelqu'un vivait ici. La chambre la plus lugubre de l'Ordre Noir.

Celle de Kanda Yû.

Mais cette nuit-là, on pouvait distinguer une silhouette dans cette pièce dénuée de vie, juste devant la porte. Un roux, grand, élancé, borgne, se tenait là. Il ne bougeait pas, observant d'un œil amoureux cet homme plongé dans un profond sommeil.

C'était son petit secret. Toutes les nuits, il venait là, se réjouissant de pouvoir contempler sans risquer sa vie celui qui occupait son cœur et son esprit. Ce Japonais qu'il aimait tant, Lavi l'observait tous les soirs.

Le seul risque qu'il y avait, était de voir Kanda se réveiller. Si cela arrivait, le roux pouvait se considérer comme mort. Prévoyant comme il était, Lavi avait déjà rédigé son testament. Juste au cas-où.

Lui aussi, son cœur était mort. Où plutôt il l'avait été . Son cœur s'était réveillé petit à petit, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte que celui qu'il ne considérait que comme de l'encre sur du papier lui devenait indispensable.

Il était son oxygène. Sans lui, il se sentait étouffer. Lorsque le brun n'était pas là, lorsqu'il ne le menaçait pas de Mugen, Lavi se sentait Bookman. Il ne se sentait pas humain, pas enclin à rire. Beaucoup l'avaient remarqué, à l'Ordre : Lavi n'affichait son grand sourire, sincère, que lorsque que le kendoka était présent.

Il tendit la main, n'osant pas avancer d'avantage, de peur de troubler le sommeil si paisible du brun. Il était si beau, lorsqu'il dormait.

Néanmoins, sans s'en rendre compte, il fit un pas. Puis deux. Et bientôt, Lavi se retrouva juste à côté du lit de Kanda. Il caressa ses cheveux ébène détachés, doucement. Puis, il approcha lentement son visage, le plongea dans le cou du brun et huma son odeur.

Il l'adorait. Le parfum que dégageait le kendoka, l'arôme enivrant d'un homme dévoué au combat, le rendait fou. Le sentir lui donnait l'envie irrésistible de toucher, d'embrasser, de caresser cette peau de pêche qui s'offrait à lui. Son instinct animal lui ordonnait de le mordre, de le griffer et de lui faire sauvagement l'amour.

Mais Kanda était inaccessible. On ne pouvait l'atteindre que durant son sommeil, moment où il abaissait ses barrières pour plonger dans le pays des rêves. Lavi s'était souvent demandé de quoi, ou de qui, il pouvait bien rêver. Sûrement pas de lui, en tout cas.

Emerveillé par la douce beauté du brun, il s'allongea à côté de lui, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il laissa son nez dans son cou, s'endormant grâce à l'odeur suave de ses cheveux et de sa peau.

Ils passèrent la nuit ainsi. Deux êtres paisiblement endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ressemblant à tout couple normal. Comme s'ils étaient des gens normaux, ne vivant pas pour la guerre ou pour écrire l'Histoire. Comme s'ils pouvaient s'aimer en toute liberté.

Lavi fut réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil. Il ne s'était même pas souvenu s'être endormi. Il se rappela qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, mais dans celle de Kanda. A ce moment-là, une boule se forma dans son ventre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il était seul.

Le Japonais se levait toujours aux aurores, pour aller s'entraîner. Il s'était donc rendu compte de la présence d'un intrus dans son lit.

Lavi déglutit, se doutant bien que son bien-aimé n'était pas d'une humeur des plus agréables. Il se prépara à s'enfuir, sentant sa vie toucher à sa fin.

Il avait toujours tout fait pour que l'on ne s'aperçoive de rien mais ses regards en coin, ses étincelles dans l'œil et ses _« Yû-chan ! »_ à répétition avaient vite fait de le trahir. Tout le monde avait compati et avait évité d'aborder le sujet, sachant que Kanda n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer qui que ce soit, et encore moins à le montrer.

Le problème pour Lavi était d'avoir toujours tout gardé pour lui, dans son cœur meurtri. Puisque tout le monde faisait semblant de ne pas savoir, il n'avait personne à qui parler.

Peut-être était-ce le plus dur. Il avait la sensation de mentir à tout le monde. A Bookman, parce qu'il était amoureux. A Kanda, parce qu'il n'osait pas lui dire. Et à tous les autres, parce qu'il leur sortait des sourires forcés. Il les appréciait, tout au plus.

Pourquoi Lavi n'avait-il rien avoué au Japonais ? Parce qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Il savait que s'il lui disait, Kanda ne l'approcherait plus, il l'ignorerait. Quand il l'appelait _« baka usagi »,_ le menaçait de mort, lui disait aimablement de la fermer, il avait au moins l'impression d'exister à ses yeux.

Ces insultes étaient comme le dernier fil qui le retenait à la vie. Et il s'y accrochait désespérément, comme un abruti, plutôt que d'essayer de le tirer pour voir ce qu'il y avait au bout.

Alors que Lavi était statique, perdu dans ses pensées, Kanda entra. Au son d'une porte qui s'ouvre, le roux releva la tête. Il ne put esquisser un mouvement, il ne pouvait qu'observer le Japonais qui avançait et qui vint s'assoir sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Après une minute d'un silence pesant, Lavi se décida à parler, et se mit à bafouiller :

« Euh, Yû…Je…

-Que faisais-tu dans ma chambre ? » le coupa Kanda.

Lavi le regardait sans comprendre. Sa voix n'était pas agressive, presque douce. Il n'avait même pas tenté de le tuer, ne lui avait lancé aucun regard meurtrier. Le seul mot pouvant le décrire à l'instant précis était « Bizarre ».

Mais il aurait pu ajouter « Magnifique ». Il n'était peut-être pas en train de sourire, de rire, mais le voir aussi serein suffisait à faire fondre le cœur du roux. Cœur qui battait extrêmement fort, à ce moment. Il voulait que le temps s'arrête, pouvoir observer son visage apaisé et entendre sa voix calme pour toujours.

Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsque Kanda réitéra sa question.

« Je…me suis endormi. » répondit-il dans un murmure.

Voyant que cette réponse ne satisfaisait pas le brun, Lavi baissa la tête et continua :

« J'aime bien être avec toi, tu sais. Te voir dormir. Je…

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question. » répondit Kanda, sa voix reprenant peu à peu son timbre froid.

Lavi se leva, refusant d'affronter le regard du jeune homme. Tout en lui tournant le dos, il lâcha :

« Pour moi, si. »

Il hésita un petit instant. Il le sentait, il fallait qu'il se lance, qu'il tente sa chance, s'il en avait une. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas comment faire. Il y eut un bref silence, puis Lavi reprit :

« Je viens toujours te voir dormir, tu es beau, quand tu dors. Tu es toujours beau, d'ailleurs. Je suis désolé. »

Le roux avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'une voix à peine audible. Il inspira un grand coup. Il sentait la mort arriver à grand pas. Kanda devait bien commencer à comprendre, non ? Enfin, la voix du brun s'éleva, à nouveau douce, pour formuler une réponse que Lavi n'aurait jamais cru entendre de lui.

« Ca ne me dérangeait pas, tu sais…Au contraire, j'étais bien, comme ça. J'avais chaud. »

Et c'était vrai. Il avait été surpris, en voyant un rouquin dans son lit, qui dormait à poings fermés. Mais il avait ressenti un sentiment de plénitude, comme lorsque l'on se réveille pour la première fois dans les bras de l'être aimé.

C'était la première fois que dans sa tête apparaissait le mot « Aimer ». C'était un sentiment étrange, l'impression d'être dépendant d'une personne, avoir peur qu'elle ne souffre ou, pire, de la faire souffrir.

Lavi, lui, était éberlué. Il planait sur un petit nuage. Depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le kendoka, jamais il ne l'avait entendu dire se sentir « bien » ou « avoir chaud ». Il se sentait heureux de provoquer des sentiments autres que la colère chez lui.

Il se retourna, lentement. Il put voir les yeux du kendoka qui brillaient d'une lueur encore inconnue chez lui.

Doucement, il approcha son visage de celui de Kanda, et il sembla s'écouler une éternité. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs regards se croisaient, ils étaient hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Et enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Dans un baiser chaste, léger. Attendu depuis si longtemps par les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se détachèrent, Lavi serra le Japonais dans ses bras. Il posa la tête sur son épaule et embrassa son cou. Puis, il décida de dire la vérité, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Yû…Je t'aime. »

Kanda les sépara, plongeant son regard dans celui de Lavi. Il reprit son sourire moqueur, posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et susurra :

« Je sais, baka. »

Lavi sourit, se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de _son_ Japonais et chuchota :

« J'ai tiré le fil…et j'ai trouvé ce qu'il y avait au bout.

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien. »

* * *

Pourquoi j'ai soudainement envie de crier "Un éléphant rose fait caca dans la poubelle?". Aucune idée. J'm'ennuie. Et comme je n'ai plus d'inspiration, la suite de Chaoji's Brother arrivera...J'sais pas quand. V'là.


End file.
